


Karate Kid

by BWBeatlesGirl



Category: The Beatles, sean lennon - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWBeatlesGirl/pseuds/BWBeatlesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little 5 year old Sean is having trouble at karate class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karate Kid

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, I hope you like it :) I don't own Sean Lennon

                Little Sean was so excited, it was his first day of karate class! He started to squirm in his car seat until his mother tried calming him down

"Sean if you keep moving you'll hurt yourself" Yoko said "Sorry Mama" Sean looked out his window and started chewing his thumb "Mama will I do good?"

"Oh you will be the best" Yoko turned to look at her son "You'll be my little karate kid". They smiled at each other as Yoko parked the car.

 

"Sean do you want me to come with you?". Sean shook his head, he could do it all by him self.

Yoko frowned "Oh well if you say so". **So sad** Yoko thought **they grow up so fast.**

They walked inside the square building where there were about 20 little children around Sean's age running around on blue mats.

"Mr.Hirosama?" Yoko called out. All of a sudden a small Asian stood up from a mat surrounded by children, he was so small that Yoko believed he was actually one of the students.

Yoko smiled at Mr.Hirosama "This is Sean"

"Ahh Sean the one and only" Mr.Hirosama smiled at Sean "We are pleased to have you in our group". Sean smiled.

"Well I better get going, my husband didn't want me to stay if Sean didn't want me to" Yoko bent down and hugged Sean "Be a good boy, okay?" Sean nodded and Yoko left.

"Follow me Sean, we shall begin with our first exercise". Mr.Hirosama led Sean to a small piece of wood on top of two cement blocks.

"This board seems very hard, touch it" Sean felt the board and nodded. "Tap on it" Sean knocked on the board "OW! that hurts my finger". "Mmhmm" Mr.Hirosama said "You see pain is all in your mind".

"Then why does my finger hurt?" Sean asked

"Haha that's because you think the board is strong but in truth it is very very weak. Now try breaking it" Sean's eyes widened.

"No! I will break my hand"

"That is what you think but just try". Sean looked down on the board, a crowd of 5-year-olds started to form around the master and karate kid. **Maybe** Sean thought **Mr.Hirosama is right maybe I can break it!**

Sean lifted his hand and went straight down on the board. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sean cried.

"Try again" Mr.Hirosama said.

"No, I can't! I will hurt myself more". Sean made puppy dog eyes to the master it always got him out of trouble and made him get his way.

"If you will be in this class you will break this board" Mr.Hirosama cleared his throat and softened his voice. "Now Sean I know you can do this, keep trying".

Sean sighed **Why didn't the puppy dog eyes work? They always work!** At last Sean tried again. The second time the board didn't break neither did it the third time or fourth time or fifth time or sixth time or seventh...

"I can't do it!" Sean began to cry, why did he want to do this class? He wanted to go home!

"Sean with an attitude like that you will never break the board, please try once more"

Sean looked down and tried once more but, again, it didn't break.

Now Sean was mad! **Just break you stupid board!**

Sean lifted his hand high up and made it go straight down and BOOM! The piece of "stupid" wood snapped in two

The crowd of 5-year-olds cheered for karate kid and Sean jumped up and down with joy

"I did it! I did it!" Sean ran around in tiny circles

"I knew you could Sean" Mr. Hirosama said

**Mama was right, I am the karate kid**

 

 


End file.
